


Pretty Little Liars: Secrets

by MsMKT86



Series: The Pretty Little Liars Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Mystery, Old Friends, Past Incest, Past Sexual Abuse, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thriller, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering the loss of their friend Quinn, friends Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Rachel, endure new trials while on their slow journey to being friends again. They're still all being haunted by a familiar stranger who know all their secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Message from Q

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very much based on Pretty Little Liars (books and TV). I love both. But I added the Glee twist because, well, I love Glee. I just figured I mention that, yes, this story is heavily based on PLL. So please no comments calling me a thief or any of that, because I intend to put my own twists and turns on this.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN Pretty Little Liars by Sara Shepard or I. Marlene King, or Glee.

**Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Rachel have discovered each other again.** _**How nice.** _ **Too bad these Liars have so many more secrets to reveal.**

 **Mercedes and Malory's fiance Jesse seem** _**close.** _ **I wonder where that might lead.**

 **And what about Tina and Mike? Is there** _**love** _ **in the air? Or is it the smell of Mike working on a chain gang?**

 **Rachel seems to really like her** _**discounts** _ **. Here's hoping it doesn't get her in** _**trouble** _ **.**

 **Santana and Brittany. What's to say? They better be careful. What happens in the shrub, doesn't always** _**stay** _ **in the shrub.**

 **I'm watching these bitches and I know all their secrets.** **Their deepest, darkest, most embarrassing, life ruining secrets.**

**Watch your backs; and never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret.**

**-Q**

 


	2. Memories

**XXXX - The Jones House - Monday, September 10, 2012 - 4:30pm XXXX**

It had only been two days but the girls had been inseparable. That haunting message from Q had shook them. After the funeral they all attended the burial. They stood in the front with the Fabrays. As they lowered Quinn into the ground, a memory flashed into Mercedes mind.  
 _Quinn had decided that a visit to Restful Rosewood_ _Cemetery_ _off of Rosewood Avenue was a good idea. None of them had ever known someone that died so they didn't want to go._

_"Don't be babies." she had said as her strong legs strode across the plush green grass. They all followed hurriedly behind her. They all stopped_ _abruptly._ _There was a funeral taking place. Quinn watched intently. "I want my funeral to be better than that."_

_"What?!" Santana said, shocked. "Don't talk about that."_

_"What's the big deal, Tana? We're all gonna go eventually." Quinn said her eyes transfixed on the casket._

_"But we have a really long time." Rachel said as she averted her eyes and tugged at the bottom of her snug Tee._

_"Who says?" Quinn asked looking at each of the girls. "One of us could be laying in one of those tomorrow."_

_"Why are you trying to scare them?" Mercedes asked annoyed._

_"I'm not! You know it's true Mercy." Quinn said._

_"Maybe but you don't have to be morbid about it." the dark skin girl replied._

_"Whatever. Like I was saying, my funeral is gonna be awesome. People crying and wanting it not to be true. It'll be awesome." Quinn said with a devious smile. The other four girls just looked on uncomfortably._

But as they stood there Mercedes realized that Quinn got exactly what she wanted. People were sobbing and saying they couldn't believe it and they wish it wasn't true. She was standing beside Austin Fabray. The youthful excitement that his eyes once held was replaced by a sad cold bitterness that spread to the rest of his body. He was still hot but now he looked like he done a lot of hard living.

"Where are you?" Rachel asked waving her hand in front of Mercedes face.

"Just thinking." she said. "Sorry."

"Of course you were." Rachel teased. "Brain." Tina and Santana giggled. They had decided that in order to deal with this Q anon they needed each other. They had spent two days just trying to get reacquainted. It had been easy. They all slept at Rachel's house on Saturday. Today they decided that they would hang out at Mercedes house.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked looking at the clock.

"4:35." Santana answered. "Why?"

"Shit. I've gotta go." she said grabbing her oversized Micheal Kors bag.

"What?" Tina questioned.

"I've gotta go meet Vanessa." Rachel said walking toward the door.

"What is that about?" Tina asked with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You and Vanessa Helston? Seems random."

"Yeah well. You've been hiding in England for the past year." Rachel said in a snarky tone.

"Harsh Rachel." Mercedes said.

"Whatever." Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Call me." she said on her way out of Mercedes' bedroom.

  
"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." Santana said patting Tina's hand.

"Right." Tina said rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna go. I've gotta help my mom get ready for her new job."

"What's she doing?" Mercedes said.

"She opening a jewelry store." Tina said.

"Cool." Mercedes said. Tina hugged her friends and left.

Santana stayed for dinner with the Jones' before she headed home.

**XXXX – Westerville Mall – Monday, September 10, 2012 – 6:00pm – XXXX**

Rachel and Vanessa had been "shopping" all afternoon. Vanessa had been Rachel's look out while she swiped lipgloss, mascara, bracelets, headbands and a couple of pairs of white tights.

"I better get home." Vanessa said. "I'll put this bag in your car."

"Thanks." Rachel said giving her best friend a hug. When she was alone she decided that she would take one more thing.

"Can I help you?" an older lady asked when Rachel entered into the store.

"I'm a big headband fan." Rachel said touching the white headband on her head.

"We have an amazing selection." the lady said leading her to the counter. "Jeweled, roused, metal, plastic."

"I like this one." she said pointing to one that was completely covered in shiny jewels. The saleswoman pulled it out along with a few more.

"I'll let you look over these." the lady said. "I have a few other customers."

"Thank you." Rachel said smiling as the lady walked away. While she was looking at the headbands a small red head girl came and stood beside her.

"These are beautiful." she said wide eyed.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "I just bought this one." she said picking up the one she liked.

"Wow." the girl said. "So, I can pick one of these?"

"Any one you want." Rachel said with a smile. "Oh when the saleswoman comes back tell her that that guy helped me instead." she said pointing to another man behind the counter.

"Sure." the red head girl smiled, her eyes roving over all the glittering headbands.

"Thanks." Rachel said as she walked away. As she exited the store she slid the bejeweled headband onto her head, a wide smile etched across her face.

**XXXX – The Adornment – Monday, September 10, 2012 – 5:15pm -XXXX**

Tina arrived at her mother's new store just as she was. The place was on the same street as a few other boho-chic shops.

"Hey sweetie." Sandra said with a smile when they met at the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Tina said excitedly. Sandra opened the door and the two of them went in. The store, although unused was still nice. White walls, hard wood floors, glass counters. It was awesome. The Cohen-Chang women busied themselves with cleaning and unpacking. Tina appreciated the work. It was just the distraction she needed. Bonding with her friends again was exciting and fun and much needed, but looking at them was a challenge. Any time they were all together, she felt as if something was off. Like something was missing. Something was missing. Quinn. When she first went missing she had left this giant void in their group. It was so big that it literally broke them. Their group went from being close knit to feeling like they barely knew each other.

While Tina and her mother worked diligently, they heard the gently jingle of the bell on the front door. Tina looked up and she saw a familiar woman.

_Tina walked through the halls of Cookham University toward her father's office, Quinn by her side. It was the summer time and Professor Chang had been offering classes to high school students that would count as college credit._

_"I'm so glad your dad didn't make us take his boring class." Quinn said as they walked down the long corridors._

_"Me too. I don't really care about math." Tina said with a laugh._

_"Where's his office again?" Quinn asked._

_"It should be right around the corner." Tina answered. As the two girls turned the corner, her father's office_ _door_ _was ajar. She and her best friend inched toward the door when they heard someone giggling. Quinn pushed the door open just in time to see Professor Chang kiss a beautiful blonde woman passionately on the lips. His back was to the door but when they broke apart, the woman gasped. He turned to see what startled her. He came face to face with Tina._

_"Tina..." he started but she ran off._

_"Naughty naughty, Prof Chang. Naughty naughty." Quinn said with a wicked smile before she took off after Tina._

_Tina ran all the way home. She didn't wait for Quinn. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to go home and cry. She didn't understand why her father would cheat._

_A few hours later, Gregory knocked on Tina's open bedroom door._

_"What do you want?" she spat._

_"To talk. To explain." he said quietly as he shut the door._

_"Who was that?" Tina asked. "Why would you do this to mom?"_

_"One question at a time ok." he said. "Her name is Terry DelMonico."_

_"Who is she?"_

_"She's my teaching assistant."_

_"Why would you do this?"_

_"Tina, your mom and I are at a point in our marriage where we've become stagnant." Gregory said. "Terry and I aren't serious. I didn't do this to hurt you, your brother or your mother."_

_"But Dad, cheating hurts people." Tina yelled._

_"Stop yelling." he said. "Listen, I'm going to stop seeing Terry, alright but you need to promise me not to tell your mother or your brother."_

_"Why?"_

_"You said it yourself, Tina. Cheating hurts people. Do you really want to hurt them?" he asked. "I know I don't. So please, just keep this between you and me." Tina was torn. She had wanted to tell her mother that her father was cheating on her but she also know that her father was right. If she told then she would be hurting her family._

_"I won't tell." she_ _whispered._

_"Thank you." Gregory said. He leaned down to kiss his daughter but she leaned away. "Ok. I'll see you at dinner." he said leaving Tina alone in her room, an enormous weight on her shoulders._

"Hi. Can I help you?" Sandra said brushing her hands off on her grubby jeans.

"We talked on the phone." the blonde woman said. "I'm Terry DelMonico." Tina's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe her eyes. The woman that had threatened to tear her family apart a two years ago was standing in her mother's store.

"Right. Terry. Thanks for coming by." Sandra said shaking the woman's hand. "I'm Sandra Cohen-Chang and this is my daughter Tina."

"It's nice to meet you." Terry said, her blue eyes on Tina.

"Yeah." Tina said. She watched as her mom and Terry laughed and her mother hired her. She had wanted to protest but she knew she couldn't. Her mother couldn't know about Terry and her dad. What would happen if she did?

"Thank you so much for the job." Terry said with a bright smile. "It was nice meeting you, Tina." she said with a wink on her way out of the door. That put Tina on edge. Her mom returned to work like this couldn't cause their whole world to implode. Tina sighed and started to wipe down the counters. Suddenly, her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw she had one new message. Taking a deep breath, she touched the bubble.

**Shhh! Is that the sound of your daddy cheating again?**

**-Q**


	3. Can't Escape Memories, Not Even at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took long so for this update but I'm ready to get back into this story. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!

**XXXX-William McKinley High School - Journalism Room-Friday, September 14, 2012 - 8:15am -XXXX**

Mercedes had spent the entire week working on her article about Quinn. She decided that if Figgins wanted it to be upbeat then she would write about all the good times she had with Quinn.

It felt good to write about the summer in Westerville, the impromptu sleepovers, the awesome parties but while all of that brought a smile to her face the  _other_  stuff kept creeping into her mind.

_"You guys are gonna love this!" Quinn had said excitedly as they rode in Mrs. Fabray's Lexus SUV. "Westerville is_ _so much fun!" The week before Quinn had invited her new group of friends along to her parents summer house. Mercedes' parents had a house in Westerville as well but she had never been. Malory seemed to occupy it during the summers._

_Mercedes and her friends chatted the entire ride about all of the fun things they were going to do. When they pulled up in front of the solid white house with lots of windows and the lake out back they swooned. They all followed Quinn upstairs you her room._

_"I got the best room in the house." Quinn said as she pushed the door open. It was a large spacious room with daisy yellow walls and a cream color carpet. The entire back wall was windows that overlooked the lake. "Told ya." Quinn said pleased with the jealous looks on her friends faces. "Mercy, that's your parents house." she said as she pulled her friend onto the balcony and pointed next door. "Let's go visit."_

_"No." Mercedes said. "I don't want to see Malory. Are you trying to ruin my summer?"_

_"She lets me party with her." Quinn said. "I just have to let her know how many people, so let's go." she said pushing Mercedes down the stairs. The five of them marched across the plush green grass and Quinn rang the door bell. A few moments later, the door opened and standing there shirtless in almost too low board shorts was Malory's boyfriend at the time, Brody Weston. He dark brown hair was_ _tousled_ _, his blue eyes bright and his abs were hard enough to cut diamonds._

_"Hey Quinn." he said with a smile. "Ladies."_

_"Hey Brody, I just came over to tell Malory how many people I was bringing to the party." Quinn said._

_"Oh ok but she's but not here."_

_"Where is she?" Mercedes spoke up."_

_"Hey Mercedes." He said with a smirk. "She went to the store."_

_"Oh." Mercedes said blushing. "Can you tell her five?"_

_"Sure. You guys wanna come in?"_

_"Yeah." Quinn said before Mercedes could protest. She followed her four friends inside. Quinn continued walking and Rachel, Tina and Santana followed her outside._

_"Did you and Mal come here last summer?" Mercedes asked as she followed Brody into the kitchen._

_"Yeah. I told her to invite you but she said no." he said handing her a beer._

_"Thanks for thinking of me." she said taking a sip._

_"When do I not think of you?" Brody asked stepping closer to her._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. When do I not think of you? In the car." he said as he moved behind her. "In class." he said as he moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck. "In the shower." he whispered as he kissed the side of her neck. Mercedes moaned. Brody wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and continued to kiss her neck. "Look at me." he whispered in her ear. She turned her head and looked up at him. He winked at her and kissed her lips. It wasn't the first time either. Hell, it wasn't even the second or third. Brody and Mercedes had been having secret make-out sessions for the past eight months._

_"We have to stop." Mercedes said breaking their kiss. "My friends are right outside and Malory could be back any second."_

_"You're right." he said kissing her deeply. "Alright. I gotta run upstairs for a minute, I'll see you outside."_

_"Yeah. Ok." Mercedes said as she grabbed her beer off the island and headed out back. When she joined the others Quinn was just staring at her. Her face hard._

_"Where ya been?" Rachel asked looking up from her sheet music._

_"Talking to Brody." Mercedes said._

_"I bet you were." Quinn said as she folded her arms across her chest._

_"I was." Mercedes said puzzled._

_"I'm so sure." the blonde said rolling her eyes. Mercedes sat her beer down and grabbed Quinn by the arm and pulled her away from the group._

_"What's your problem?" Mercedes_ _whispered_ _harshly._

_"I saw you Mercedes." Quinn spat. "You should be a little more careful if your gonna be a cheater."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"What would Malory say if she knew that her boyfriend and her sister just had a make-out session in the kitchen?" Quinn asked her green eyes boring in to Mercedes'._

_"You wouldn't?" Mercedes asked._

_"Why shouldn't I?"_

_"You're my friend. Please Quinn, don't tell." she pleaded._

_"Fine, it's between us." Quinn said hugging her friend. When they rejoined the group Brody was there. "Hey Brody, what happened to your lips?"_

_"What?" he asked his blue eyes growing large._

_"They look swollen." Quinn said with a devious smirk. "Don't they look swollen, Mercy?"_

_"I guess." she muttered._

_"Oh, maybe it's in my head." Quinn said her smirk widening._

Mercedes shook her head. That summer was full of moments with Quinn making snide comments that only the three of them got. It kind of ruined the summer.

"Hey." a familiar voice said from the doorway. Mercedes looked up and walking across the room was Jesse.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Visiting and giving a mini lecture on jock itch prevention." he said with a chuckle.

"Gross." she laughed.

"How are you doing?" he questioned leaning across her desk.

"I'll be awesome once I get this article to Coach Sylvester and she gives the ok." she answered looking into his eyes. "It's stress I don't need or want."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you." Jesse said in a low tone.

"Me too." Mercedes whispered. Jesse's lips were incredibly close and she wanted nothing more than to kiss them.

"I should go." he said, his warm breath brushing gently across her lips. "I'll see you at home." She nodded and watched him exit the room.

**XXXX-William McKinley High School-Mr. Chang's Classroom-8:45am-XXXX**

Tina had been having a stressful week. Her home life had become difficult and annoying. She had spent the whole week hiding a huge secret and listening to her mother wax poetic about Terry DelMonico over family dinners. Monday night after dinner while Tina was in her room her dad came in and closed the door.

_"Tina?" Gregory said._

_"What?" she answered not looking at him._

_"We still have the same_ _agreement_ _, right?"_

_"Of course we do." Tina spat over her shoulder._

_"Good. Terry is a good person and your mom seems to like her." he said._

_"She's not a good person." she said_ _venomously._

_"I understand that you feel that way..."_

_"There's nothing to understand."_

_"Listen, Sandra and Terry are becoming friends. It's not ok for you to want to take that from your mom."_

_"I don't. I want mom to have friends. Just not her."_

_"If this is about what happened between Terry and myself; don't worry about that. I haven't even spoken to her in two years." Gregory said reassuringly._

_"Maybe but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to "speak" to you." Tina said agitated._

_"Tina, stop making assumptions. Just let your mom have this. The move to England was hard on her and she never really adjusted to life there." he said. "So, I'm not going to let you tell our secret and depict Terry in a negative light. Sandra likes her."_

_"I get it Dad. Whatever." Tina said as he exited her bedroom._

"Tina?" Mike's muffled voice said. "Tina?"

"What? Huh?"

"The bell rang." he said kneeling beside her desk. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I gotta go." she said quickly collecting her things and bolting from the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: SHAMELESS PLUG: Check out my original work, Transformation by M. K. Thomas. You can get it on Amazon.com and on Kindle.
> 
> $13.49 (paperback) $5.99 (Kindle)


	4. Girl Kisses and Handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys. I should explain this chapter. There is a lot of italicized stuff. It was on purpose. So, just remember when reading if it's italicized it's a memory, if it's not, it's happening in "real" time. So, happy reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES FROM EITHER OR ANYTHING THAT YOU CAN FIND IN THE REAL WORLD. THE OCs ARE MINE.

**XXXX-The Jones House – Saturday, September 15, 2012 – 10:15am-XXXX**

Rachel had spent the week trying to equally divide her time between Vanessa and her old friends.

_"I get it." Vanessa said Tuesday afternoon as she drove Rachel to Mercedes' house. "You guys are trying to bond or whatever but why do I have to suffer, Rach?"_

_"I'm not trying to make you suffer, V." Rachel said from the passenger seat of the Prius. "They're important."_

_"I'm not?" Vanessa spat._

_"Of course you are; but I need to reconnect with them."_

_"Why?"_

_"I've missed them." Rachel said avoiding her best friend's eyes. That was partly true. She did miss her old friends but she also needed them. Lately, they had all been_ _terrorized_ _by some anon going by the name of Q._

_"Well, I'm not a total bitch,_ _so I'm not going to be all, "you gotta choose" or whatever but did you ever stop to think that maybe we could all be friends?" Vanessa said as she parked in front of Mercedes' house._

_"I didn't think about that."_

_"Oh."_

_"They don't really know you. I'll talk you up to them." Rachel said hugging Vanessa._

_"Alright. Call me." Vanessa said releasing her. Rachel nodded and got out of the car. She watched her best friend pull away_

_x x_

_Mercedes pulled into her driveway just as Rachel arrived._

_"Hey Rachel." she said shutting her door. Rachel turned to see Mercedes, Santana and Tina walking toward her._

_"Hey guys." Rachel said hugging each of them._

_"They moved into the same house." Santana stated as she stared at the white house that sat diagonal from the Jones'._

_They all followed her gaze to see a shirtless Sam Evans doing yard work._

_"No way." Tina muttered._

_"After what happened." Rachel said._

_"That's full on creepy." Santana whispered._

_"My mom said that Mr. and Mrs. Star wanted to move back into that house." Mercedes said as they all continued to stare at the_ _muscular_ _blonde boy._

_"Uh, why?" Rachel asked pulling her eyes away from Sam, to look at Mercedes._

_"Something about familiar surrounding." Mercedes said. "That's why they moved back to Lima."_

_"Oh." the other three said simultaneously. The four girls let out a collective gasp when the blonde boy stopped his work and looked across the street at them._

_"Let's go." Mercedes said pushing her friends toward the house. She looked over her should one last time. Sam was still staring._

* * *

 

"I'm so over McKinley." Rachel said from Mercedes' window seat.

"Why?" Tina asked as she secretly text Mike.

"Oh, I don't know. Other than you guy and Vanessa, I get looked at like I know something." Rachel answered.

"We're all dealing with that." Santana said.

"Well, it sucks." Rachel added.

"Stop complaining." Mercedes said as she flopped down on her bed. "You didn't just have to write an upbeat memorial piece on Quinn."

"Isn't that kind of impossible?" Tina asked.

"At first, but I just wrote about impromptu slumber parties and Westerville."

"Westerville was always so much fun." Rachel said smiling at the memories that flicked across her mind.

"Yeah." Santana said sadly. She wholeheartedly agreed with Rachel. Westerville had been fun but also a little confusing. Especially the summer before their sophomore year.

_"What are you doing out here?" Quinn asked as she joined her on the balcony off of her room._

_"Just thinking." Santana answered with a smile._

_"About?"_

_"Next year."_

_"Yeah. It's gonna be awesome." Quinn said as she squeezed into the cushioned deck chair with Santana._

_"I agree. We're Cheerios and friends, right." Santana said._

_"Best friends." the blonde said cuddling up to the Latina._

_"Cool. So next year should be the best."_

_"The very best." Quinn said as she looked into Santana's eyes. Santana gazed back and before she could even breath she felt Quinn's soft baby pink lips pressed against hers. When the blonde pulled away, Santana's eyes were still closed. "Tana?"_

_"Huh?" she answered as she blinked rapidly. Quinn smiled at her. Santana smiled back, grabbed her face and kissed her deeply._

_"What are you doing?" Quinn spat as she pushed Santana away._

_"I was...I thought..." Santana sputtered._

_"I'm not a lesbian." Quinn said rising from the chair. "It's whatever if you are but I'm so not."_

_"I'm not." Santana said shaking her head. "I just thought..."_

_"I'm not gay. Just because I kissed you doesn't mean I'm into you like that." Quinn said rolling her eyes. "Don't be immature about this. That's total Lima Loser behavior."_

_"I'm not gay either but I just thought we were going to make-out." Santana said folding her arms across her chest. "You don't have to bite my head off._

_"Sorry, Tana." Quinn said hugging her. "Don't be mad. Best friends have fights."_

_"It's ok."_

_"Good."_

_"Just don't..." Santana started._

_"Your secret's safe with me." Quinn said kissing her pinkie finger and holding it out to the brunette. Santana kissed her own and tangled her pinkie around Quinn's. The blonde leaned in and pecked her lips. They smiled at each other before going back inside._

"Shit." Rachel said breaking Santana away from her memory.

"What?" Tina said looking up from her phone.

"I gotta go." Rachel said gathering her things.

"Oh, you gotta run off after Vanessa?" Tina asked annoyed.

"What is your problem?" Rachel asked angrily. "You don't even know Vanessa."

"I don't need to know her." the Asian girl said. "You asked us on Tuesday if she could hang out with us, we said whatever but  _you_  said you didn't want her to know about that Q anon.

"Ok so? That doesn't explain why you're being a bitch." Rachel said flipping her brown hair.

"Come on you guys." Santana said quietly.

"I'm not being a bitch." Tina yelled. "But if Vanessa is your  _"best friend"_  then why don't you want her to know you're being stalked? I would want my best friend to know."

"Why scare her over some loser?" Rachel said hold her purse on her arm. "Look, leave her alone, she was there for me when I need a friend."

"Whatever." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Right, well. I'll tell  _my mom_  you guys said hi." Rachel said before she stormed out of Mercedes' room.

"Why are you on her about Vanessa?" Mercedes asked.

"Why aren't you? Vanessa Helston is a bitch and Rachel shouldn't be friends with her." Tina said.

"But people used to say the same thing about us being friends with Quinn." Santana said. Tina rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

**XXXX-The Berry House – Saturday, September 15, 2012 – 1:35pm-XXXX**

"Mom!" Rachel called out as she pushed the front door open. "Mom!" she called again. She walked through the house for her mother but she wasn't home. "Then why'd she...whatever." Rachel said as she went to the kitchen. As she was pouring herself a glass of water, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and her eyes were assaulted by a shiny metal badge and a pair of sparkling brown eyes.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember me?" I'm Detective Will Schuester." he said showing his badge.

"Oh right." she said showing trying to hide her panic.

"I'm gonna need you to cooperate and let Officer Adams cuff you." Will said as the small balding man in uniform stepped forward.

"What? Why?"

"Theft." Will said.

"Rachel Berry, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney." Officer Adams said as he led her to the squad car. "Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?" Rachel shook her head no as she fought back tears. "Alright, let's go." he said as he opened the door and put her into the car.

The tears she had fought so hard against spilled over when she heard the car door slam shut.


	5. The Things a Mother Does for her Daugther

**XXXX-Lima Police Department – Interrogation Room 3 – Saturday, September 15, 2012 – 2:35pm-XXXX**

Rachel sat in the drab gray room alone. They had uncuffed her and brought her a cup of water and a couple of tissues. As she rubbed her wrists the door opened. Detective Schuester came in and threw some folders on the table before taking a seat.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as he opened the top folder. Inside were photos. Photos of a black jeweled bracelet, Cherry-Berry lip-gloss, white tights, a bottle of Gold Star lotion, pleated skirts and carousel horse sweaters.

She was quiet as he pushed the pictures in front of her. Her eyes roamed each of the pictures. Her palms began to sweat as the door opened again and Officer Adams came in carrying a chair. He put it beside Rachel and then opened the door again.

"Mom!" Rachel said tears rolling. Shelby gave her a stern look before taking a seat.

"What's this about?" Shelby asked.

"These are photographs of items that your daughter stole." Will answered.

"I'm sure this is all some kind of misunderstanding." Shelby said with a nervous smile.

"I don't think so." he said as he picked up a remote that was sitting on the table. The mother and daughter directed their attention to the flat screen on the wall.

After it flickered to life, the screen displayed Rachel's most recent trip to the Westerville Mall. They watched as the saleswoman walked away and Rachel had a conversation with a red head girl. Rachel picked up the one she liked and walked out of the store with it on her head.

"That was Westerville. Why do you have my daughter?" Shelby asked when Will turn the TV off.

"The Westerville PD was gracious enough to hand the case over to me." Will answered. Before he could speak again, there was a knock on the door. A woman in a uniform appeared. She handed him a thin stack of papers before leaving. Will scanned the pages. He laid them down and looked at Rachel. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"What?" Rachel asked wide eyed.

""Here." he said handing the papers to Shelby. She began to read them.

"Rachel." she said, her eyes still on the papers.

"I'll have to file new paperwork." Will said standing.

"Wait." Shelby said getting to her feel. "My daughter is not a...criminal."

"Those papers say different." Will said pulling the door open.

"Wait. Please." Shelby said as she followed him out of the room.

Once again, Rachel said alone in the drab gray room.

* * *

 

Shelby followed Will to his office and shut the door behind her.

"Please, maybe we can figure something out." she said taking a seat in front of his desk.

"There is nothing that I can do, Ms. Corcoran." Will said taking his own seat.

"Is there something that  _I_ can do?" she asked sexily.

"Ms. Cor..."

"Shelby." she said as she brushed her long dark hair off of her shoulder. "Listen, it's Will isn't it?" Shelby asked as she licked her lips.

"Yes." he said shifting in his seat.

"There must be something that I can do to fix this." she said leaning forward in her chair, giving him a better view of her cleavage. "Rachel has never done anything like this before."

"I understand that." Will said clearing his throat his eyes still on her breasts. "But I have to go by what the law says."

"Please Will." she said getting out of her chair and walking to his side of desk. "I'll do anything."

"What do you..." he whispered.

"Anything." she said matching his tone as she leaned down and kissed his lips. "All you have to do is tell me what you want." she said as she placed kisses on his muscled neck.

"Ms. Corcoran..." he said with a cough.

"It's Shelby." she said as she got to her knees. "I just want you to tell me what I need to do to help my daughter." she said as she opened his belt. "So...Will..." she said as she unbuttoned his pants. "What can I do?" she said as he watched her hand unzip his zipper. Will inhaled sharply when she reached inside and seized his hardening dick. She looked him in the eye as she stroked him. "Please Will. Tell me what I can do."

"Shelby...I..." Will muttered. He moaned loudly as she licked the head of his dick.

"Shhh." she said. "Just think about what I can do, Will." Shelby said as she began to lick the underside of his large dick. She sucked him into her mouth and sucked the head. Will placed his hand on the back of her head and guided her into the rhythm that he liked. Shelby looked Will in the eyes as she took him deep into her throat. He began to fuck her face until he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he shot cum into her throat. Shelby rose to her feet and wiped her mouth.

"So?" she said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I can recommend heavy community service." Will said breathlessly as he tucked himself back in.

"Good. I'm glad we could work something out." Shelby said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"But what do I get in order to keep this a secret? I could lose my job over this."

"What do you want?"

"You." he said standing up from his desk chair. "I want you." he said as he kissed her deeply.

"When?" she asked.

"Whenever." Will said as he kissed her neck.

"Here's my number." Shelby said handing him a business card. "Call me." she said before she rose from the desk. "I'm yours whenever you want."

"Good." he said with a crooked smile. "As soon as I fill out the paperwork, you can take Rachel home."

"Thank you." Shelby said with her back to him. She let out a deep sigh before she opened the door and headed back down the hallway toward the interrogation room.


	6. "Go to your room, Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but here are the next 2 chapters. 
> 
> I have to warn you that there is some consensual underage, teacher/student (not at school though, that'd be too much.) stuff in this chapter. If you're not into that, skip the first section. But it's not too bad.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Keep your eye out for the next one. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!

**XXXX-Castle Storage – Container #400 – Saturday, September 15, 2012 – 6:45pm-XXXX**

Tina had been spending most of her evenings in Mike's storage container. It was the perfect hiding place.

She stretched herself out on his dark brown leather couch and tried to forget everything that was happening to her. The Q anon, her mom becoming friends with the bitch that wanted her dad and then there was Mike.

Mike was starting to annoy her a little bit. He'd text her after school everyday to make sure she was ok. She'd text him back ans say she was fine but then nothing. So she'd text him all day, usually with no response. But that was ok. Tina decided to stop text-stalking him. She saw him at school and she answered his afternoon text but other than that, she didn't say anything to him.

As she lay on the couch, she heard the lock on the door rattling she sat up just as Mike was sliding the door open.

"Tina." he said stepping inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out." she answered. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah of course it is." Mike said closing the door. "Is everything ok?" he asked as she started searching through a box labeled Sci-Fi Novels.

"Oh you know, just a little family drama." Tina said plopping down on the couch. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You sure?" Mike said sitting down beside her, a beat up copy of  _Slaughter House Five by Kurt Vonnegut_  in his hand.

"Yeah. I mean it's not really my business. Parental drama." she said leading toward him slightly. "What's with the book?"

"Oh, every years about this time I read this."

"Why; and you should take better care of it."

"Because my dad did and this is an original copy from 1969." Mike said as his thumb caressed the dog-eared cover.

"Oh. What..." Tina began but stopped.

"He died." Mike said in her silence. "He had a car accident. His spleen ruptured, he bled out..." he said fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry Mike." Tina said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Were you and your dad close?"

"Yeah. He's the one that always encouraged me to be a teacher." he said as he laid his head on top of hers.

Tina looked up at him. She reached up and wiped away the tear that was running down his face. Mike smiled down at her. He pulled her closer to him. They sat in silence. She smiled up at him and Mike leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Tina was caught off guard but she kissed him back. When Mike finally broke their kiss she thought for sure he was going to push her away and leave but he didn't.

"Mike..."

"Wait. I'm tired." he said.

"Oh...I can go." she said trying to pull away.

"Stop. Listen to me." Mike said pulling her back to him. "I'm tired of pretending like you aren't the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I'm tired of acting like I don't want to kiss you every time you're near me or that I don't feel warm inside when you say my name." he explained as he made her look him in the eye. She opened her mouth to speak but he placed his index finger over her lips. "I'm tired of acting like I don't want to be with you, Tina." he whispered. "I don't want to pretend anymore." he said as he grabbed her face and delivered a breathtaking kiss. Tina put everything in to the kiss. Mike placed the book on the floor as he laid her down on the couch. He broke the kiss briefly only to pull her shirt over her head.

Tina leaned up and kissed him again. Her fingers moving quickly along the buttons of his button up. Mike leaned back and stretched out of his shirt. Her eyes roved his rock hard body. He devoured her lips again as his hands found the button of her destructed skinny jeans. He helped her ease out of them and he examined her toned body clad in a black and white bra and panty set. He kissed her lips, neck, chest, the tops of her breasts. Tina moaned as the touch of his lips sent an inferno coursing through her body.

Mike opened his jeans and pulled them from his long, lean legs. His hands took to the task of undressing her. Tina blushed slightly as she watched him admire her body.

"You're beautiful." he whispered as he brushed her dark hair away from her face. "All of you. Your lips." he said kissing her her on the mouth. "Your neck." he said as he placed a kiss on her neck. "Your amazing breasts." he said ask he flicked his tongue across her taunt nipple. "Your belly button." he said as he drew a circle around it with his wet tongue. Tina inhaled sharply as he kissed the space between belly button and her waiting love spot. "You're beautiful." he said again as he spread her legs apart. His fingers probed her wet folds. She opened her legs a little further to allow him better access. Mike pleased her with his fingers until Tina was about to fall over the edge. He kissed her wet lips and licked her love button before he came back up and kissed her. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm awesome." she whispered.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I mean we've gone kinda far and I probably should have asked earlier..." Mike rambled.

"I'm positive and don't worry." Tina said grabbing his face. "This isn't my first time."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So don't be nervous."

"Who's nervous?" he said as he slid his condom clad dick into her. Tina moaned at the stretch she felt as they found a rhythm. "You ok?"

"Yeah, don't stop." she panted as she wrapped her legs around his waist, inviting him deeper into her already full love hole. "Mike!" Tina arched her back and screamed as Mike continued his backbreaking assault on her tight canal with his granite-like dick. He pounded into her until they found their passionate release.

**XXXX-The Cohen-Chang House – Sunday, September 18, 2012 – 5:15am-XXXX**

Tina tried her best to sneak into the house on Sunday morning; but to no avail.

"Tina!" Sandra said as she turned a lamp on. "Where have you been?"

"I was..."

"We were about to call the police!" Gregory shouted. "Where were you?"

"I was out." Tina said. It wasn't a lie; just not the whole truth.

"Clearly. Don't be a smart ass. I haven't seen you since Saturday morning." Sandra said her hands on her hips.

"I just forgot to call." she said.

"That's not a good enough reason." Gregory said. "You had us scared to death."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys." Tina said. "My phone died." she said showing them the black screen.

"And there are still payphones." Sandra said. "You're grounded. For the next 2 weeks. "

"What?" Tina questioned indignantly.

"You heard your mother." Gregory said. "Give me your phone and bring me your laptop, Kindle and anything else electronic you have."

"I need my phone. What if there's and emergency?"

"Borrow your brother's phone." Sandra said as she held her hand open for Tina to put her phone.

"You guys are being..." Tina started.

"Don't you dare said unfair." Sandra said. "Unfair would be leaving home one morning and then not coming home until the next morning and  _then_  expecting your parents to not punish you."

"I'm sorry Mom. I just lost track of time."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"I really am sorry."

"Well, you can prove it to me when you come home directly after school everyday. Your brother will just have to get a ride home from one of his teammates." her mother said. "I'm so disappointed in you, Tina."

"Go to your room, Tina." Gregory said. Tina avoided her parents eyes as she climbed the stairs to her room. She was sorry that she hadn't thought to call. She hadn't meant to stay with Mike all night. It had just happened and she didn't regret it.

 


	7. I can't live without my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second update. There are some introductions of new character, there is a closer look into ones that were mentioned before and the always ever mounting drama. I can't wait to hear what you guys think.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!

**XXXX-The Lopez House – Monday, September 17, 2012 – 6:45am-XXXX**

Santana woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"San, did you see the paper yesterday?" Mercedes voice asked frantically through the phone.

"No why?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Rachel got arrested!" Mercedes said loudly.

"What?" Santana asked as she sat up in bed.

"Yeah, there weren't a lot of details but it said she got taken in in cuffs."

"I can't believe it."

"Me either. I'll see you at school." Mercedes said.

"Yeah." Santana said before hanging up. She sat dazed on her bed. She racked her brain for all the possible reasons that Rachel Berry could have been arrested for and two things kept coming to the forefront; Quinn's disappearance and The Lily Thing.

Santana showered and dressed then headed downstairs. Her mom and sister Christina were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning mija." Mama said as she sat a bowl of cereal in front of her daughter.

"Morning." Santna said.

"So, hanging out with criminals now?" Christina asked with a bitch smirk on her face.

"You don't know what happened?" Santana said defensively.

"Obviously a crime." the older Lopez daughter said.

"Why are you even still here?"

"I'm transferring to Cookham."

"Awesome." Santana said rolling her eyes. She sped through breakfast, grabbed her keys and ran outside. Santana drove toward school, Rachel on her mind. What if she blabbed about The Lily Thing? Would they all be getting arrested? She pulled into her assigned parking spot and ran inside in search of Mercedes.

**XXXX-William McKinley High School – Journalism Room- Monday, September 17, 2012 – 7:10am-XXXX**

Mercedes and Tina sat in the journalism room. Mercedes behind her desk, Tina in front.

"Mercedes." Devaugh Jacobs said as he strode into the room.

"What?" she answered rolling her eyes.

"I just came from Figgins' office." he said sitting in the chair beside Tina's.

"Good for you. So?"

"I told him that someone needs to do a write up on this Rachel Berry thing."

"No." Mercedes said plainly.

"Why not?" he asked. "I know for a fact that Carmel, Crawford County Day and Dalton are all printing something about it."

"So what? It'll all be gossip." Mercedes said as she cut her eyes at Tina. "The WMC doesn't deal in gossip. Let it go, Devaugh."

"It really doesn't matter what you say anyway." he said with a devious smile. "Figgins and Coach Sylvester gave me the green light."

"Why?"

"It's a hot story. Most popular girl at McKinley arrested." Devaugh said. "You'd be all over it if it wasn't your friend."

"Why are you writing it?" Mercedes asked.

"Figgins realized my potential as a front page reporter." he answered smugly.

"Front page! No way!" she shouted.

"It's a done deal." he said rising from his seat. "It'll be on your desk this afternoon." he said before he left the room.

"What the hell?" Tina asked wide eyed.

"He's such a jerk." Mercedes said. "I've got to get the real story from Rachel."

"Why? It's not like he know anything. We don't know anything."

"Exactly. Devaugh Jacobs is a gossip and a bitchass. So after he makes up shit and I have to print a retraction, I can at least fill it with facts."

"Right. Let's get to class." Tina said as she put her arm in Mercedes' and led her off toward Mike's classroom.

**XXXX-William McKinley High School – Mr. Trumbull's Science Lab – Monday, September 17, 2012 – 12:25pm-XXXX**

Santana sat at her lab table after the bell rang. Mr. Trumbull told her that he needed her to stay after class.

"Santana, please come up here." the tall man with the gargantuan belly said. She nodded, grabbed her WMHS backpack and walked to his large desk. "As you heard in class you have a project coming up."

"Yes sir." she said. "But I don't have a partner."

"Yes you do. We had an extra student join out class late." Mr. Trumbull said pointing to the table by the door. Santana turned her attention to where he was pointing. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on a familiar face. He had his head down but Santana knew who it was. "Mr. Evans, come over here." Sam grabbed his backpack and came up front. "You and Ms. Lopez are partners. You'll need to work out a schedule to get this project done."

"Yes sir." they said simultaneously. The man with the giant belly nodded to them and left the two teenagers alone.

"So do you want to switch off going to each other's houses?" Santana asked.

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"No, um ok. We can just work at the library." she said.

"Yeah ok. After school." he said.

"I'll be there."

"Later." Sam said as he threw his backpack over his should and left the room.

**XXXX-William McKinley High School Quad – Lunchtime – Monday, September 17, 2012 – 12:30pm-XXXX**

Mercedes and Tina were sitting at their usual table in the quad waiting for their other two friends.

"Hey." Rachel said sitting down at the table.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Mercedes asked grabbing Rachel's hand.

"I'm fine. I mean being arrested is cool but I didn't go to actual jail." Rachel said squeezing her friend's hand.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"They took me in, questioned me, my mom and Detective Schuester..."

"The guy from the funeral?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, and just a little FYI, he was still creepy." Rachel said. "Anyway, he talked to me and my mom and then they left the room and I guess like 35 minutes later my mom came back and then like ten minutes after that they came back and told me that I was free to go."

"Is that all?" Tina questioned.

"I had court this morning."

"And?" Mercedes said.

"I'm on probation and I got like a million hours of community service. This was my first offense so, the judge said that I should give back to the community and learn that there are people less fortune than me and they don't just take what they want. Stealing is not ok and that I shouldn't mistake his kindness and leniency for weakness." Rachel explained.

"What's that mean?" Santana asked joining her friends at the table.

"That was my question. Apparently it means, don't fuck up." Rachel answered. "So, where were you?" she said turning to face Santana.

"Oh, I had to stay after in Mr. Trumbull's class." she said.

"Why?" Mercedes asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"We have a project coming up and he was assigning me a partner."

"Who is it?" Tina asked. Santana was silent. She shifted in her seat a little.

"San, you ok?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah." she said. "I'm fine."

"So...who is it?" Rachel asked biting into a Baked Lay's.

"Sam." Santana answered. "Evans."

"What?" Tina said as she choked on her soda.

"I know. I was shocked. We're going to be working everyday together after school." Santana said.

"He's so..." Rachel began.

"Creepy." Tina finished. Rachel nodded.

"Stop you guys." Santana said. "Anyway, how is everyone?"

"Awful." Tina answered.

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, just so you know, your parents don't like it when you stay out past curfew."

"Well duh." Rachel said.

"Shut up. I stayed out all night on Saturday and well, the grounding was severe." Tina said in a melancholic voice.

"What's the damage?" Santana questioned.

"Let's see, I'm grounded for two weeks. No laptop, no Kindle, no TV and worst of all, no phone." Tina said placing her head on the table. "I can't live without my phone."

"Aww." Santana giggled. The bell rang and the girls rose from the table and went their separate ways.


	8. Creeper Evans should be avoided at all costs

**XXXX-William McKinley High School Library – Wednesday, September 19, 2012 – 4:15pm-XXXX**

Santana sat in the middle of the library again. She had wanted to go to her favorite study corner but it was secluded and she didn't want to be alone with Sam Evans. She pulled her books out of her bag and waited for Sam to show up.

"Sorry I'm late." Sam whispered.

"It's ok." she whispered back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Sam said pulling his books out. The two of them worked for about 35 minutes before his phone starting to vibrate.

"Are you going to get that?" Santana questioned.

"No." he said without looking at her. The pair continued to work. Sam's phone continued to vibrates.

"Sam, who's calling you? It must be important."

"It's not. Just drop it."

"It's distracting." she said looking at him.

"I'm sorry." he said meeting her eyes. "It's Lily."

"Then why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I know what she wants." Sam said.

"Oh." Santana said.

"Yeah. I told her that I had to work on this project but I guess that doesn't matter to her." Sam said sending yet another call to voicemail.

"You could just turn it off for right now."

"Yeah right." he said with a low chuckle. "I do that, she tells Liam and I get my ass handed to me when I get home. No thank you."

"Liam?" Santana questioned.

"My step-dad. He's always on my ass about taking care of Lily. So, if I just ignore the calls I can say I was working on a project and didn't want to be interrupted but if I turn it off, he'll say that I shouldn't shirk my responsibilities." Sam explained.

"But Lily is your sister. Not your daughter."

"Well, that doesn't matter to the great and powerful Liam Starr."

"Oh."

"Yeah so ignoring the calls will spare me a lecture later." Sam said.

"What do you do for fun?" Santana asked.

"You don't care." he said.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked." she said.

"I draw."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Comics mostly, but I do other stuff."

"Is that your sketch pad?" Santana asked pointing to the large spiral notebook sticking out of his backpack.

"Yeah." Sam said pulling it into his lap.

"Can I see?" she asked with a smile.

"No." he said shaking his head. "I'm not that good."

"Ok, but just so you know, I'm persistent." Santana said with a laugh. Sam smiled at her and they continued to work.

**XXXX-William McKinley High School Quad- Lunchtime – Friday, September 21, 2012 – 12:30pm-XXXX**

Tina sat at the lunch table with her friends and watched them text and scroll through apps.

"You guys suck." Tina said aloud.

"No one told you to stay out all night." Mercedes said with a glance in the Asian girl's direction.

""It's only been a week, Tina." Rachel said.

"The longest week ever." Tina said dolefully.

"Why don't you just get another phone?" Mercedes asked.

"How? I don't have enough money and plus my parents would find out." Tina said. "I'm a terrible liar."

"I heard some Cheerios talking about this guy who got a few of them unlocked iPhones." Santana commented.

"What? How?" Mercedes asked in disbelief. "Is that even legal?"

"Who cares." Rachel said.

"I do, jail bird. I don't think we should be getting involved with someone who's breaking laws." Mercedes said.

"I broke laws." Rachel said.

"I mean breaking laws currently." Mercedes explained.

"I don't care about that. I just want a phone." Tina chimed in. "Who is it, San?"

"I don't know his name but..." she said as she looked around the quad. "There he is. Sitting alone at that far table. Gray hoodie."

"So, now what?" Tina asked.

"Go talk to him." Santana said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I can't do that." the Asian girl whispered.

"He could be dangerous." Mercedes said matching her tone.

"OMG. You guys are wusses. I'll do it." Rachel said as she rose from the table. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears and marched across the quad toward the boy. "Excuse me." she said. He looked up at her and her breathe caught in her throat. "Are the guys who's selling unlocked phones?" she asked bluntly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the seat across from him.

"Shh. What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered harshly.

"What?" Rachel asked looking over his laptop into his brown eyes.

"Are you trying to get me caught or something?" he asked. "What would a girl like you want with an unlocked phone anyway?"

"It's for my friend. Her parents are lame and she doesn't have one right now."

"Ok."

"So, what's your name?"

"Finn."

"Are you Madonna?" she questioned.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Do you have a last name?"

"What's your name?"

"As if you don't know." Rachel said with a laugh. When Finn just looked at her, her eyes widened. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Oh. Rachel Berry. The girl that sucks at shoplifting." Finn said with a chuckle.

"That's not true." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes. It is." he said with a boyish grin. "You got caught."

"Not on purpose." she said.

"Of course not."

"Look, what does my friend have to do to get a phone?"

"I need $300 and her phone number." Finn said.

"555-8732." she told him as he typed on his laptop. "When will she have the phone?"

"Monday." he said as he tapped away.

"Fine but you don't get the money until we get the phone." Rachel said rising to her feet. Finn looked at her. He thought she was beautiful. She wore skinny jeans, black ballet flats, a button up shirt covered with a black sweater that had a rocking horse on it. Her shiny brown hair hung over her shoulder and her bangs covered her eyebrows. Finn saw something in her that he liked. "So?"

"Yeah. Ok. You look like you're trustworthy." Finn said with a boyish smile. "Even if you do steal." Rachel glared at him before she turned on her heel and marched back toward her table. She could hear him laugh as she walked away.

"So what'd he say?" Tina asked when Rachel joined them again.

"He said $300 and you'll have it on Monday." Rachel said as she took a sip of her lemon tea.

"That's all?" Tina asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"Awesome!"

"Yep." Rachel said absentmindedly. Her eyes were on the boy with the big brown eyes and the boyish smile. He was cute and not at all what she expected. Just as she turned her attention back to her group of friend, Sam walked by and smiled. "OMG. Santana, is he smiling at you?" Santana looked up just in time to see the blonde boy smiling.

"Yeah." she said returning his smile.

"What the hell is that?" Mercedes asked looking over her shoulder at Sam. He was sitting with his step-sister Lily.

"We've been doing that project." Santana said, looking down at her tray. "He's nice."

"Nice?" Tina asked. "Sam Evans is weird."

"Exactly. Creeper Evans should be avoided at all costs." Rachel said sternly.

"Guys." Santana said as he eyes drifted back to Sam.

_"_ _What is he doing?" Quinn had said as she watched Sam's shadowy figure in the backyard of the house across the street_ _of the Jones' cottage._

_"Who cares?" Mercedes asked as she and Tina_ _flipped through magazines._

_"Don't you care that there's a creeper living right across the street?" Quinn asked. "Well maybe you don't, Mercy, but I do." Mercedes knew she was referring to the kiss she knew she shared with Brody."He's trying to figure out how to get over here."_

_"Why?" Santana questioned as she joined Quinn at the window._

_"He wants to look at us." Quinn said. "Creepers like him always try to see girls naked, Tana."_

_"But how do you know that?" Santana asked._

_"He just looks like the type." Quinn replied. "Watch this." she said as she pushed the window open. "HEY! I SEE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE COME OVER HER OR I'LL TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL WHAT A CREEPER YOU ARE!" she yelled into the darkness. She and Santana watched as the shadow figure stopped in it's tracks. Santana felt an uneasy feeling sweep over her as Quinn shut the window. "What a_ _D_ _ouble L."_

_"That was unnecessary." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes._

_"Whatever. Next time I'll just let Creeper Evan sneak a peek." Quinn said as she plopped down on the sofa. Santana sat beside her, her eyes on the window. "No one talk to him. We can't be seen with Lima Losers. We'd be jokes." All the girls just nodded their heads. "I mean it. Creeper Evans is a perv and a social outcast. If you guys want to be friends with that..." Quinn said as she jerked her head toward the house across the street. "And be Double L's be my guest but don't_ _**think** _ _that you going to drag me down with you. I'd die first."_

_"_ _Quinn...don't be so dramatic." Mercedes said trying to keep her voice study. She would have never admitted it, but Quinn scared her when she got like this._

_"Whatever. I'm out. See you bitches tomorrow." the blonde said before she left the cottage._

"San? You ready?" Mercedes asked pulling Santana from her memory.

"What?" Yeah." she said grabbing her backpack. Mercedes grabbed her hand as they left the quad and headed toward their next class.


	9. How's the community service going?

**XXXX-The Berry House – Friday, September 21, 2012 – 6:35pm-XXXX**

Rachel had just finished her community service for the day at the local synagogue. She didn't hate the volunteering but she did hate some of the other people who volunteered. Her favorite part of the day was when she got to come home and vent to her mom about all the bitches who tried to out do her in charity work. Who does that?

"Mom?" Rachel called out when she opened the front door. "I'm home. Where are you?" she called again as she walked toward the kitchen to find it empty. Rachel checked the living room and the den and she didn't find her mother there. She climbed the stairs and Shelby met her at the top. "Hey mom."

"Hey Rachel. How'd it go today?" Shelby asked with a hug.

"Bethany Finberg was there again." Rachel said.

"I'm surprised at that." Shelby said.

"Why?"

"I heard she was going to see Dr. Hosenski."

"The plastic surgeon?" Rachel asked her eyes wide. "O. M. G. She's getting a nose job!"

"That's just a rumor." Shelby laughed.

"A juicy one." Rachel giggled.

"Well, come on. I'll start dinner and you can tell me all about what happened." Shelby said as she ushered her daughter down the stairs; Rachel didn't notice that her mother was glancing over her shoulder.

Shelby spent the next 45 minutes listening to Rachel rehash her who community service experience. She laughed at her daughter's retelling of events and shared some of her own similar experiences.

"But mom, that's not the best thing that happened to me today." Rachel said as she bounced on her stool at the island.

"Ok. What was the best thing that happened to you?" Shelby asked as she checked the tofu meatball that were in the oven.

"I met a boy!" Rachel squealed.

"Really? What's his name?" Shelby questioned.

"Finn. How awesome is that? Finn." Rachel swooned. "He's hot and mysterious."

"Always a good combo."

"Agreed."

"What about Logan?"

"What about him?" Rachel asked as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Did you tell you friends?" Shelby asked as she stirred the sauce.

"Oh yeah mom. I was like  _'Hey guys, not only did I get arrested for shoplifting up also for grand theft auto._ _'_  No. I didn't tell them." Rachel said rolling her eyes. She had left that part out when she told her friends about her almost unfortunate incarceration. When she took Logan's car she only meant to drive it home; but she couldn't drive a stick and she ended up not only stealing it but totaling it.

"Did you tell Vanessa?" Shelby asked as she took the tofu balls out of the oven.

"Of course I did." Rachel said. "But V isn't as judgy as say Mercedes."

"Maybe but Rachel, Vanessa isn't you're only friend."

"Maybe not but she's still my best friend." Rachel said as she got two plates out of the cabinet.

"Rachel..." Shelby started but she was interrupted by a male voice.

"Who is that?" Rachel questioned.

"Is dinner ready?" a familiar voice asked as it got closer to the kitchen. Rachel's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Mom!" Rachel whispered harshly.

"Hey Rachel." Will Schuester said when he entered into the kitchen. He kissed Shelby on the lips before taking a seat at the island. "How's the community service going?"

"Fine." she answered through gritted teeth, her eyes on her mom.

"Rachel, you need to get another plate out." Shelby said as she put the spaghetti and tofu balls in a pasta bowl.

"No, I'm suddenly sick to my stomach." Rachel spat as she bolted from the kitchen and up to her room. She couldn't believe that her mother was downstairs right now having dinner with the guy that tried to put her daughter in jail. Her head was spinning. She wiped away the tears that were tearing their way down her cheeks and grabbed her beeping phone. The tears came harder when she saw it was a text message from 000-000-0000.

**Looks like the Shelby Express just got a new passenger. Choo! Choo!**

**-Q**

**XXXX-The Jones House Poolside – Saturday, September 22, 2012 – 1:15pm-XXXX**

Mercedes had been stressed. Majorly stressed. Quinn's death, writing that stupid article, Devaugh Jacobs on her back, the paper in general and most of all, Jesse. He was always there with his beautiful face and gorgeous everything. He was temptation wrapped in sexy, wrapped in hot. But today she wasn't going to think about any of the things that were stressing her out. She was going to strap on her hottest tankini and lounge by the pool and vegetate.

She had been laying there for a few hours when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened one eye and standing above was Jesse. He only wore board short and she hadn't really realized how ripped he was.

"Hey." he said with a sexy smile. "Want some company?" he asked pointing to the chaise next to her.

"Sure." she said pulling her earbuds out.

"Awesome." Jesse said as he laid his towel out and laid down beside her. They laid there for while laughing and talking. Jesse told her stories about the drama at the hospital and Mercedes told him stories about Quinn and her friends. "You hungry?"

"Yeah actually." she said.

"Come on. I'll whip something up for you." Jesse said as he rose to his feet. He held his hand out for her. She blushed slightly and took it. They held hands inside. Mercedes watched as Jesse moved confidently around the kitchen.

"Do you cook a lot?" she asked taking a seat a the island.

"Mal has to eat right?" he joked.

"Are you any good?" she teased.

"I've never had any complaints." he said sexily, melting her insides.

"Right. Uh, what are you making?" Mercedes questioned.

"Grilled chicken salad with dill onion vinaigrette." Jesse said as he sliced through the raw chicken breasts.

"Yum." she said as she watched him. As Jesse prepared their meal, he explained to her everything that he was doing. When everything was ready, he made up their bowls and carried them to the table out by the pool. They ate and talked. Mercedes found herself swooning over Jesse. He was a great guy and she was admittedly jealous of her older sister.

When Jesse took their dishes back inside, Mercedes returned to her chaise.

"Hey." he said when he returned. He sat beside on her chair.

"Hey." she said her eyes wide behind her sunglasses.

"I've had fun today." he said grabbing her hand. "I needed this." he said interlocking their fingers.

"I've had fun too." Mercedes said in a quiet voice. Jesse brushed her hair away from her face and removed her sunglasses.

"Much better." Jesse said as he caressed her cheek with the pad of this thumb. "You really shouldn't cover those beautiful eyes." Mercedes blushed at the compliment and looked away. He put his index finger to her chin and turned her head to look at him. Before she could think Jesse's lips were pressed against hers. She reveled in the fireworks the kiss caused. She kissed him back with verve. She felt her body ignite when she felt his hand on her waist.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Malory yelled. They broke their kiss and found Malory standing at the kitchen door. "JESSE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she screamed.

"Mal, please just..." he started.

"NO! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Jesse glanced quickly at Mercedes before he headed off toward the cottage to collect his things.

"Malory, I'm..." Mercedes began.

"Shut up! You are such a bitch. I hate you." Malory said before she ran back inside the house. Mercedes slumped back into her chaise and wiped the tears from her eyes. She let out a deep sigh when she heard her phone dinging. She looked at it and saw it was a text message from 000-000-0000.

**Paging Dr. Jesse. Paging Dr. Jesse. Man stealing Mercy needs assistance in the ER.**

**-Q**


	10. What's My Punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 25 for ya'll, finally. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you thought.**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
> _DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, Pretty Little Liars, the characters from either or anything that you can find in the real world._

**XXXX-William McKinley High School – Quad – Monday, September 24, 2012 – 7:25am-XXXX**

Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Rachel all stood together waiting for Finn Hudson to deliver the phone. When they spotted him, Tina handed Rachel the folded up money and the brunette approached him.

"Where's the phone?' she asked.

"What is...?" Finn began eyes wide. "Here's your lunch. Your mom asked me to bring it to you." he said handing her a brown paper bag.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Your lunch." he said. When she still looked confused, he rolled his eyes. "Just take it, Rachel. You can _call_ her later and thank her."

"Oh! My lunch. Right. Thanks." she said taking the bag. "Here." she said handing him the $300. He shook his head. He held his hand out, she put the money in her palm and shook.

"Stick to being cute." he whispered as he released her hand. "Nefarious ain't for you." Rachel looked over her shoulder at him. He shot her a crooked smile before heading inside the building.

"Here." Rachel said handing the brown bag to Tina.

"What's with the bag?" Tina asked.

"I don't know."

"Probably to avoid jail time." Mercedes said as they walked toward the entrance. Tina reached inside the bag and pulled out the latest iPhone.

"What in the hell?!" she said excitedly. "I've got apps and all my contacts! I could kiss him!"

"You don't even know him, Tina." Rachel said defensively.

"Uh, I know. I was kidding." Tina said glancing at the girl.

"I know that." Rachel said. "I have to go." she said heading off toward her locker. "I'll see you guys at lunch. V's eating with us today."

"Did she just say..." Tina began.

"She did." Santana said.

"Oh yipee." Tina said flatly as she shoved the brown bag into her locker.

"Mercedes, are you ok?" Santana ask her friend.

"What? Oh. I'm fine. I just had a really rough weekend." Mercedes said with a weak smile. "I've gotta get to the journalism room. I've gotta put the paper to bed today. I'll see you guys in class." she said with a wave. Santana stood with Tina as she grabbed her English book. The Asian girl closed her locker and they headed off toward their first class.

**XXXX-William McKinley High School – Journalism Room – Monday, September 24, 2012 7:45am-XXXX**

Mercedes plopped down in her desk chair. She was exhausted and heavyhearted. Her weekend hadn't been rough. It had been terrible.

_Malory had wasted no time informing their parents_ _of Mercedes transgressions._

_"Mercedes how could do this to your sister?"_ _Darla asked, tears in her eyes. She was holding a sobbing Malory._

_"I...he kissed me." Mercedes said trying to defend herself._

_"I saw you! You were kissing him back!" Malory yelled, wiping her tear stained face._

_"Mercedes, you need to beg your sister for forgiveness." Micheal said._

_"I know. I'm so so sorry Mal. Please, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." Mercedes pleaded._

_"I don't believe you. You know why. I should have never trusted you again." Malory said her arms folded across her chest._

_"I'm so sorry." Mercedes said bawling. "_ _I...I...I'm so sorry."_

_"_ _Save it. You're a bitch, Mercedes and I hate you and I wish you nothing but horrible things."_

_"_ _Malroy...I..."_

_"I don't care. I don't trust you."_

_"Malory, what are you talking about?" Micheal asked looking from his oldest to his youngest daughter._

_"Nothing." Mal said her eyes locked on Mercedes'. The youngest Jones looked away. She felt so ashamed of herself. Unlike with Brody, Mercedes had no intention of ever kissing Jesse_ _or making any kind of move on him_ _. She had like_ _d_ _him from the start but he wasn't just Malory's high school boyfriend; he was her fiance. She never wanted to ruin that for her. "I don't want her near me. I'm going_ _back to Cleveland." Malory said leaving the living room._

_"Mercedes Grace Jones, you should be ashamed of yourself. How_ _could_ _you ruin your sister's life like this?" Darla asked her hands on her hips._

_"I didn't mean to." Mercedes said. "I swear, Mom."_

_"Why should I believe you? You hate your sister. You prove it every time she comes home." Darla shouted. "You're behavior was unacceptable and bratty."_

_"But I didn't kiss..."_

_"It doesn't matter who kissed who Mercedes." Michael yelled. "Jesse was too old for you anyway. I should have him locked away."_

_"Don't be crazy, Dad." Mercedes said._

_"Did you really just say that to me?" he shouted. "You're telling me not to be crazy when you were the one sucking face with your sister's fiance."_

_"I'm sorry." she muttered. "_ _It should never have happened."_

_"That's what I thought." he said. "Go to your room."_

_"What's my punishment?" she asked_ _stopping_ _at the bottom of the steps._

_"_ _We're not taking anything from you. You can keep your laptop, phone, Kindle and every other electronic you own._ _" Darla said._

_"_ _Why?" the red eyed girl_ _sniffled_ _._

_"_ _Because e_ _very time you look at your sister, or a picture of your sister or you look at her empty room and the abandoned cottage, that pain that you feel in your heart because of the ugly thing that you did;_ _t_ _hat's your punishment." her mother said brushing past her daughter and up the stairs._

_"Dad..." Mercedes said fighting back tears._

_"Go to your room." Michael said coldly. She climbed the suddenly steep stairs to her bedroom._

The heartache that she had felt since Saturday hadn't eased. She really never meant to hurt Malory. She had no plans to kiss Jesse. It all just happened so fast and even now, she felt terrible but she couldn't help but remember the feel of his lips on hers; and as much as she reveled in the kiss she hated it. She and her sister were not really close in the first place and now because of yet another boy and whatever it was that made her want her sister's boyfriends, they were light years apart. Mercedes sighed as the first bell of the day rang. She gathered her things and headed toward Mr. Chang's English classroom.


	11. Previously by Q

**Previously on Pretty Little Liars**

**Man stealing Mercedes kissed her sister's Malory's fiance Jesse.**

_"Much better." Jesse said as he caressed her cheek with the pad of this thumb. "You really shouldn't cover those beautiful eyes." Mercedes blushed at the compliment and looked away. He put his index finger to her chin and turned her head to look at him. Before she could think Jesse's lips were pressed against hers. She reveled in the fireworks the kiss caused. She kissed him back with verve. She felt her body ignite when she felt his hand on her waist._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Malory yelled. They broke their kiss and found Malory standing at the kitchen door. "JESSE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she screamed._

_"Mal, please just..." he started._

_"NO! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Jesse glanced quickly at Mercedes before he headed off toward the cottage to collect his things._

_"Malory, I'm..." Mercedes began._

_"Shut up! You are such a bitch. I hate you." Malory said._

**And her parents were disappointed and gave her a punishment far worse than any grounding.**

__"What's my punishment?" she asked stopping at the bottom of the steps._ _

__"We're not taking anything from you. You can keep your laptop, phone, Kindle and every other electronic you own." Darla said._ _

__"Why?" the red eyed girl sniffled._ _

__"Because every time you look at your sister, or a picture of your sister or you look at her empty room and the abandoned cottage, that pain that you feel in your heart because of the ugly thing that you did; that's your punishment." her mother said brushing past her daughter and up the stairs._ _

__"Dad..." Mercedes said fighting back tears._ _

__"Go to your room." Michael said coldly. She climbed the suddenly steep stairs to her bedroom._ _

* * *

**Santana may be on the verge of making a friend in an unexpected person** **with a trouble** **d** **home life** **.**

__"Are you going to get that?" Santana questioned._ _

_"No." he said without looking at her. The pair continued to work. Sam's phone continued to vibrate._

_"Sam, who's calling you? It must be important."_

_"It's not. Just drop it."_

_"It's distracting." she said looking at him._

_"I'm sorry." he said meeting her eyes. "It's Lily."_

_"Then why didn't you answer the phone?"_

_"I know what she wants." Sam said._

_"Oh." Santana said._

_"Yeah. I told her that I had to work on this project but I guess that doesn't matter to her." Sam said sending yet another call to voicemail._

_"You could just turn it off for right now."_

_"Yeah right." he said with a low chuckle. "I do that, she tells Liam and I get my ass handed to me when I get home. No thank you."_

_"Liam?" Santana questioned._

_"My step-dad. He's always on my ass about taking care of Lily. So, if I just ignore the calls I can say I was working on a project and didn't want to be interrupted but if I turn it off, he'll say that I shouldn't shirk my responsibilities." Sam explained._

_"But Lily is your sister. Not your daughter."_

_"Well, that doesn't matter to the great and powerful Liam Star."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah so ignoring the calls will spare me a lecture later." Sam said._

__"What do you do for fun?" Santana asked._ _

_"You don't care." he said._

_"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked." she said._

_"I draw."_

_"What kind of stuff?"_

_"Comics mostly, but I do other stuff."_

_"Is that your sketch pad?" Santana asked pointing to the large spiral notebook sticking out of his backpack._

_"Yeah." Sam said pulling it into his lap._

_"Can I see?" she asked with a smile._

_"No." he said shaking his head. "I'm not that good."_

_"Ok, but just so you know, I'm persistent." Santana said with a laugh. Sam smiled at her and they continued to work._

* * *

**Tina and Mike got closer in the sexy way.**

_"You're beautiful." he whispered as he brushed her dark hair away from her face. "All of you. Your lips." he said kissing her her on the mouth. "Your neck." he said as he placed a kiss on her neck. "Your amazing breasts." he said ask he flicked his tongue across her taunt nipple. "Your belly button." he said as he drew a circle around it with his wet tongue. Tina inhaled sharply as he kissed the space between belly button and her waiting love spot. "You're beautiful." he said again as he spread her legs apart. His fingers probed her wet folds. She opened her legs a little further to allow him better access. Mike pleased her with his fingers until Tina was about to fall over the edge. He kissed her wet lips and licked her love button before he came back up and kissed her. "You ok?"_

_"Yeah. I'm awesome." she whispered._

_"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I mean we've gone kinda far and I probably should have asked earlier..." Mike rambled._

_"I'm positive and don't worry." Tina said grabbing his face. "This isn't my first time."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah. So don't be nervous."_

_"Who's nervous?" he said as he slid his condom clad dick into her. Tina moaned at the stretch she felt as they found a rhythm. "You ok?"_

_"Yeah, don't stop." she panted as she wrapped her legs around his waist, inviting him deeper into her already full love hole. "Mike!" Tina arched her back and screamed as Mike continued his backbreaking assault on her tight canal with his granite-like dick. He pounded into her until they found their passionate release._

**But her parents put a damper on her amazing night with Mike.**

_"Tina!" Sandra said as she turned a lamp on. "Where have you been?"_

_"I was..."_

_"We were about to call the police!" Gregory shouted. "Where were you?"_

_"I was out." Tina said. It wasn't a lie; just not the whole truth._

_"Clearly. Don't be a smart ass. I haven't seen you since Saturday morning." Sandra said her hands on her hips._

_"I just forgot to call." she said._

_"That's not a good enough reason." Gregory said. "You had us scared to death."_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys." Tina said. "My phone died." she said showing them the black screen._

_"And there are still payphones." Sandra said. "You're grounded. For the next 2 weeks. "_

_"What?" Tina questioned indignantly._

_"You heard your mother." Gregory said. "Give me your phone and bring me your laptop, Kindle and anything else electronic you have."_

_"I need my phone. What if there's and emergency?"_

_"Borrow your brother's phone." Sandra said as she held her hand open for Tina to put her phone._

_"You guys are being..." Tina started._

_"Don't you dare said unfair." Sandra said. "Unfair would be leaving home one morning and then not coming home until the next morning and_ __**then** _ _ _expecting your parents to not punish you."_

_"I'm sorry Mom. I just lost track of time."_

_"That doesn't matter to me."_

_"I really am sorry."_

_"Well, you can prove it to me when you come home directly after school everyday. Your brother will just have to get a ride home from one of his teammates." her mother said. "I'm so disappointed in you, Tina."_

_"Go to your room, Tina." Gregory said. Tina avoided her parents eyes as she climbed the stairs to her room. She was sorry that she hadn't thought to call. She hadn't meant to stay with Mike all night. It had just happened and she didn't regret it._

* * *

**Rachel was arrested for shoplifting and apparently her mom is to thank for her speedy release.**

_"Did you tell you friends?" Shelby asked as she stirred the sauce._

_"Oh yeah mom. I was like_ __'Hey guys, not only did I get arrested for shoplifting up also for grand theft auto.'_ _ _No. I didn't tell them." Rachel said rolling her eyes. She had left that part out when she told her friends about her almost unfortunate incarceration. When she took Logan's car she only meant to drive it home; but she couldn't drive a stick and she ended up not only stealing it but totaling it._

_"Did you tell Vanessa?" Shelby asked as she took the tofu balls out of the oven._

_"Of course I did." Rachel said. "But V isn't as judgy as say Mercedes."_

_"Maybe but Rachel, Vanessa isn't you're only friend."_

_"Maybe not but she's still my best friend." Rachel said as she got two plates out of the cabinet._

_"Rachel..." Shelby started but she was interrupted by a male voice._

_"Who is that?" Rachel questioned._

_"Is dinner ready?" a familiar voice asked as it got closer to the kitchen. Rachel's eyes grew to the size of saucers._

_"Mom!" Rachel whispered harshly._

_"Hey Rachel." Will Schuester said when he entered into the kitchen. He kissed Shelby on the lips before taking a seat at the island. "How's the community service going?"_

_"Fine." she answered through gritted teeth, her eyes on her mom._

_"Rachel, you need to get another plate out." Shelby said as she put the spaghetti and tofu balls in a pasta bowl._

_"No, I'm suddenly sick to my stomach." Rachel spat as she bolted from the kitchen and up to her room. She couldn't believe that her mother was downstairs right now having dinner with the guy that tried to put her daughter in jail._

**And thanks to Tina's hooking up Rachel could be on brink of getting a new boy-toy.**

_"So, what's your name?"_

_"Finn."_

_"Are you Madonna?" she questioned._

_"Huh?" he asked confused._

_"Do you have a last name?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"As if you don't know." Rachel said with a laugh. When Finn just looked at her, her eyes widened. "I'm Rachel Berry."_

_"Oh. Rachel Berry. The girl that sucks at shoplifting." Finn said with a chuckle._

_"That's not true." she said folding her arms across her chest._

_"Yes. It is." he said with a boyish grin. "You got caught."_

_"Not on purpose." she said._

_"Of course not."_

_"Look, what does my friend have to do to get a phone?"_

_"I need $300 and her phone number." Finn said._

_"555-8732." she told him as he typed on his laptop. "When will she have the phone?"_

_"Monday." he said as he tapped away._

_"Fine but you don't get the money until we get the phone." Rachel said rising to her feet. Finn looked at her. He thought she was beautiful. She wore skinny jeans, black ballet flats, a button up shirt covered with a black sweater that had a rocking horse on it. Her shiny brown hair hung over her shoulder and her bangs covered her eyebrows. Finn saw something in her that he liked. "So?"_

_"Yeah. Ok. You look like you're trustworthy." Finn said with a boyish smile. "Even if you do steal." Rachel glared at him before she turned on her heel and marched back toward her table. She could hear him laugh as she walked away._

**So what's next for our Pretty Little Liars? Is there really a connection between Rachel and Finn? And how long does she have to keep seeing Officer Schuester at the dinner table? Will Malory ever forgive Mercedes? Have we heard the last from Jesse? Will Santana ever see What's in Sam sketchpad? And doesn't her life seem too good to be true? What's the deal with Liam Star? What's gonna happen when Tina and Mike have real talk after their hot storage container sex?**

**Watch out for these bitches. Never trust a pretty girl with a dirty little secret.**

**-Q**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to give you a reminder about the drama in Lima. It's gonna be a few more days before I have the next couple of chapters ready so hopefully this little friendly reminder from Q will help.**
> 
> **_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Q's last line. It is the tag line of Pretty Little Liars (TV)._ **


	12. Don't Rain on My Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So this is latest installment of PLL. I hope you guys enjoy it.**
> 
> **Tell your friends. Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: L.A. Candy by Lauren Conrad, Don't Rain on My Parade, Somewhere Over the Rainbow, Glee, it's characters or places or anything you can find in the real world._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

**XXXX-William McKinley High School – Mr. Chang's Classroom – Monday, October 1, 2012 – 8:05am-XXXX**

As Tina and Santana sat down in their seats, Tina realized that she hadn't had a private conversation with Mike since...their illicit night together three weeks ago. She had gotten her phone back and when she turned it back on there were no messages from him. Granted on her "new" phone from Finn she had text him a few times but she never got a response. Tina sighed as she pulled her personal copy of _L.A. Candy by Lauren Conrad_ out of the backpack. Before she opened it, she saw Mercedes, Rachel and Vanessa enter the room. She opened the book and flipped through the pages without reading a word. Her eyes were on Mike; or Mike's back.

She watched as his back muscles rippled as he wrote things on the board. He stopped momentarily glanced over his shoulder but then went back to the board. Tina sighed again before averting her eyes from him.

"Hey." Puck said sitting next to Tina.

"Hey." she said.

"So I know that we haven't talked as much as I would have liked since my party but this is me looking to fix that." he said with a mischievous smile.

"Meaning?" she asked coyly as she turned in her seat to face him.

"Meaning I think you should go out with me Friday night." Puck said unabashedly.

"And do what?" she asked leaning toward him.

"Whatever we want." he replied leaning toward her. "But what about a movie, the Stix and you know...whatever."

"Hmm, sounds tempting." she laughed. "Let me think about it."

"Yep, but you know you're gonna say yes." Puck said giving her a crooked smile. Tina smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. When she turned around to face the front of the classroom, she locked eyes with Mike. She couldn't read his expression but could have swore she saw jealousy in his eyes.

**XXXX-William McKinley High School Quad – Lunchtime – Monday, October 1, 2012 – 12:45pm-XXXX**

Rachel sat down at her regular lunch table alone. She had been waiting for fifteen minutes for her friends but they all text her and told her that they had school shit to do so they might not make it to lunch. She rolled her eyes. She knew it was because they didn't want to eat with Vanessa; which was ridiculous because they didn't know her.

"Rach, I can't stay. I'm so late. I've gotta retake a test for Mrs. Gilbert." Vanessa said running over to the table.

"You guys suck." Rachel said crinkling her nose. "Fine. Whatever. Go take your test."

"Sorry." Vanessa called as she ran back toward the school. Rachel pulled her lunchbox onto the table when she noticed someone sit down beside her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Eating lunch." Finn said.

"Obvi. I meant why are you sitting here?" Rachel asked. "I thought you were a loner or whatever."

"Who said that?" he asked. "That's lame. I don't put labels on myself."

"Oh but you put them on other people?"

"No."

"Lie."

"What?"

"Girl who sucks a shoplifting." Rachel said quoting him. Finn threw his head back in laughter.

"You put that label on yourself when you got arrested." he said. "I just read the sign hanging around your neck."

"Go away." she said annoyed.

"Nah. You make me laugh and we're two moderately attractive people..." Finn began before she interrupted him.

"Speak for yourself." Rachel scoffed.

"Ok, so _you're_ _a_ moderately attractive person and well, I'm me." he said as she tossed him a hateful glare. "We should be sitting together. Making all these sheep jealous."

"Fine." Rachel said opening her lunchbox.

"What are you eating?" he asked.

"Tofu, hummus and alfalfa sprouts inside a toasted pita." Rachel said.

"Oh." Finn said making a yuck face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Enjoy." She rolled her eyes and watched as he laid his lunch on the table.

"What's all that?"

"Well, while you're not eating any meat, I'll be eating processed meat." Finn said holding up his sandwich. "I've got chips and this." he said placing two large cupcakes in front of her.

"Where did you get those?" Rachel asked.

"Sugary Treats." Finn answered with a boyish smile. "Over on Baker Street."

"They make the best cupcakes." she said her eyes locked on the chocolate cupcakes with the thick chocolate icing.

"You want one?" he asked picking it up and waving it in front of her face. Her eyes flickered from him to the cupcake and back again. She opened her mouth to speak when her phone sounded. He chuckled, put the cake down and allowed her to look at her phone.

She inhaled sharply when she saw it was a text message from 000-000-0000.

**Watch out Rach. One bite and you'll introduce your little boyfriend to Berry Cobbler. Muffin top and all.**

**-Q**

Finn looked at her and he saw her tearing up.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded, pushed the cupcakes away, wrapped her pita in a napkin, rose from the table and threw it away.

"I have to go." she said when she returned. She gathered her things quickly and bolted back toward the school.

"Rachel!" Finn called after her. He was confused. He thought they were having a good time.

**XXXX-William McKinley High School – April Rhodes Civic Pavilion – Monday, October 1, 2012 – 3:35pm-XXXX**

It had been two weeks since Rachel found out about her mom and Det. Schuester. She had been completely grossed out and upset but she didn't try to talk her mom out of it. She knew it wouldn't work anyway; but as gross as her mom and Will was, at least her mom wasn't with Travis anymore. Major plus. That guy made her skin crawl but right now Rachel was about hardcore focus.

She had all but screamed in the hallway when she saw a poster for auditions for the Lima Country Club's 33rd Annual Saturday Night Fright. She couldn't remember the last time Halloween was on a Saturday but it was still fun. She had had a sucky lunch and now She was in the auditorium beside Vanessa, who she roped into performing with her and watched as the music teacher, Sandy Ryerson and the Events Chairman from the club, Dustin Goolsby, run the auditions.

"We go to school with a bunch of no talent hacks." Vanessa whispered as they listened to Jordan Stern, the Cheerio who always seemed to be in a neck brace, screech through her terrible rendition of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_. Rachel laughed but it didn't matter to her how bad or good any of the other people were; she knew she was better.

"Thank you, Jordan honey." Sandy said waving her away.

"You were terrible." Goolsby said. "Terrible. I felt like shoving a pencil in my ear." he said causing her to run off stage in tears.

"He sucks." Vanessa whispered. "But not entirely wrong."

"Shut up, we're on." Rachel said rising from her chair. Vanessa followed her to the stage. "I'm Rachel Berry, this is my pianist, Vanessa Helston and I will be performing _Don't Rain on My Parade._ "

"Barbra!" Mr. Ryerson gasped as Rachel and Vanessa took their places. "Whenever you're ready." he said excitedly. The music began and Rachel performed her heart out. She held the big noted at the end and when the music stopped she dropped her head. Sandy gave her a standing ovation, while Goolsby just clapped.

"That wasn't bad." Dustin said once Sandy settled down.

"Are you kidding me?! That was phenomenal!" Sandy gushed.

"You're in Rachel." Goolsby said. "Get a rehearsal schedule from the office." Rachel and Vanessa squealed as they ran off stage. She had never been more happy. Not to mention Will had told her that if she made it, it would count toward her community serve since 60% of the money from that night went to charities.


End file.
